campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Elisabeth Smith
Name: Elisabeth Smith Gender: Female Age: 16 Mortal Parent: Joan Smith God Parent Choices: Xochipilli,Quetzalcoatl, Tezcatlipoca Appearance: the photos Personality: She is sometimes very shy. But otherwise she is acually a gentle and lovely person to be friends with. She loves painting and growing her mini rose garden. She loves meeting boys and having a fun family outing. She also enjoys making new friends and loves hanging out with new kids so she can have more. History: On a cold winter night, on Chrimas Day,1996. Joan a small-time painter and garnder of the age 23 years was painting a rose petal in a coffee shop when a handsome man came and asked if he could buy her painting. Joan a little bit shocked said: ....OMG..Oh sorry.... yea....GO.!" She gasped out ramdoly. To cover her shame she let him see the photo she was creating. He loved her image, everyday for 3 months her visted her until they began dating. There first date was on Stember,23, 1996 and it was at a movie theater. After four weeks of going out on amazing dates. Joan annouced she was pregant. So after that... Danuel said to her that he was going to draw a great white shark in the ocean. So she got a anncoument that he died only one month of doing what he was doing. She cryed but she never gave up hope that he was still living. Then four months later she got a cribe, binkies,clothes, shoes, feeding baby chair, and a daipers. She after a while started slowly dating a talented and hamsome, and child friendly man named: Micheal Smith. Then they were enganged after Elisabeth was born wich is on July, 8, 1997. Joan married Micheal on May, 12 , 1997. So for then on they were know as the Smith family, Joan grew up in a sable but small comutity in Hamilton,Montana. Her family was very stable and strong family. Cihuateteo, attacked her while she was sitting at school. Luckly she had her small dagger and killed it almost instanstly. She was wasn't expelled, the mortals thought the monster looked like a buglar harming a innoccent child and that Elisabeth killed him out of self defenese. She attacked it like that by surispe. She after that was given a dagger by her grandmother on her mom's side who kept a dagger waiting for years until Elisabeth was 15 years old. On her birthday when she was 13 years old, she was given a mysterious knife It had a letter written:" Dear Elisabeth, you will need this dagger for defense, and keep it safe -dad" Elisabeth, who never ever even known her real father. Nor ever got any gifts or anything from him was like: "Wow! What a dagger!' She went to a private all girl school for progizes in Art when she was in middle school and all of her schooling was done there. a friendly good-nagal told Elisabeth about camp and even brought her, Elisabeth went to camp when she was about 15 and three courters. Weapons: A small dagger with whatever metal the Atezs used. Username:QueenOlivia4 (talk) 01:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hello, Olivia. I'm Spell, and I'll be your character claiming checker for today. I don't see much problems with your claiming apart from some misspellings (that's just my grammar-nazi side of me speaking, you can choose to ignore it), and I take it that this character's personality flaw is her shyness, yes? And her history is already quite good, but I need you to add about her being attacked by a monster, since it's quite standard for a demigod to get attacked by a monster before he/she goes to camp (and usually being attacked by a monster is the reason that the demigod decides to go to the camp). You can choose a monster to attack her from this list: Monsters of Aztec Mythology. Just pick one that's not too deadly. Oh, and you gave her a small dagger as a weapon, so you have to explain in her history about how she got that dagger, or who gave it to her. Just a little thing, in case you're wondering, in Camp Aztec, the satyrs are replaced by Good-Naguals, so they're the ones who pick demigods up and bring them to the camp. Hope to hear from you soon. :-) Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday. - SpellThorn 06:22, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Olivia. I see you have added about the attack, but you made it that she killed the monster, so now you have to explain about how she learned to fight monsters because untrained demigods can't just win a fight against a monster, and also how she got the dagger since monsters can't be killed with normal daggers. Oh, and you also need to explain about how she knew about the camp, and how did she get there. Hope to hear from you soon. :-) Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday. - SpellThorn 16:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Also Xochipilli is the god of homosexuality...I'm not sure if he could sire a child with a mortal woman...we could claim you with other gods though. --Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 05:36, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh ok.. Could you explain how she got the dagger or how she knew about Camp Aztlan? --Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 09:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) The nagual event looks quite good. But one last thing, gods do not really come back to the mortal people until they reach Camp Aztlan so either her mother has the possession of the dagger earlier or a nagual helped her out. --Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 22:37, May 30, 2013 (UTC)